It has been known to anchor retaining walls formed of wooden logs or concrete blocks by providing anchor means, usually in the form of logs which are secured to the retainer wall members and laid at right angles to the retaining walls and anchored in a fill-material deposited behind the wall. When using concrete blocks it is also known to connect a netting to various rows of concrete blocks as the retaining wall is built up and to embed this netting in back-fill material. However, most of these anchoring structures are expensive to construct and time consuming to install.